


The Trash Prince's Rickroll

by nerdfighter721, sonofcoul_lives



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofcoul_lives/pseuds/sonofcoul_lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro and Balthazar have a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trash Prince's Rickroll

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By: Imagine your OTP getting into a fight and person A walks out of building. They don’t speak to or see each other for the rest of the day until A comes back with a boombox blasting Rick Astley’s “Never Gonna Give You Up”

The Trash Prince’s Rickroll

 

Pedro ran a hand through his hair, “You need to talk to me if you’re mad. I won’t know what I did wrong if you don’t tell me.” He paced around his boyfriend’s room as Balthazar kept his eyes down on his guitar as he strummed the new song that he had played at his latest gig. The gig that he has been excitedly telling Pedro about for -at least- the last month. The gig that Pedro promised to go to, then completely forgot about it.  

Balthazar hadn’t been planning on seeing Pedro at all today and, when Pedro had finally taken to calling Ursula to see what was wrong with Balthazar, all Ursula had told him was that Balthazar was mad at him. So, Pedro had come over to his boyfriend's house to figure out what was wrong when Rosa had let Pedro into her brothers room without checking with Balthazar to see if it was okay.

“Balthy, please, what did I do?” Pedro asked, sitting down on the floor next to Balthazar, who scooted arms reach away.

Balthazar started to hum along with the song, wondering how long it would take for Pedro to realise his mistake. Pedro, being Pedro, didn’t seem to understand and just seemed to think that Balthazar was just trying to ignore him.

Pedro looked at Balthazar pleadingly, “Please stop playing for a moment and tell me what I did wrong.”

Balthazar looked up at Pedro, set his guitar aside, and stood up, “Please leave Pedro. Now.”

Pedro stared at his boyfriend for a moment, “Balth-”

Balth walked to his bedroom door and opened it for Pedro, “I’ll see you later.”

Realizing it was a lost cause, Pedro ran a hand through his hair and threw his arms up in defeat, leaving Balthazar’s room and towards the front door. Rosa was waiting at the front door for Pedro and opened it when he walked closer, “Your highness.” She said and, just before she shut the door completely she coughed, “trash” under her breath.

Right as Rosa was about to shut the door Ursula’s car pulled up to the house, “BALTHAZAR YOUR LADY BEAU IS HERE!”

Ursula rolled her eyes and just looked at Rosa, “Did you really just call Pedro trash?”

Rosa smiled, “He’s trash.” She said quietly, “Balthazar’s up in his room.” She added as she walked back towards the kitchen.

Ursula walked up the stairs and lightly knocked on the door, “Balthazar? It’s Ursula.”

“It’s open.” Balthazar responded back faintly.

She walked in the room to see Balthazar laying face down on his bed. “My boyfriend is trash,” he told her once the door was closed.

Ursula held back a laugh at her best friend, “What did he say this time?”

“He completely forgot about the gig yesterday and he forgot about the song I have been working on for the past month.” Balthazar mumbled, “Even after I played it for him.”

“He will figure it out eventually, since I didn’t tell him he will probably go to Bea and Ben.” Ursula said with a small smile, Balthazar just groaned because telling ‘Team Blessed’ would mean that they would end up yelling at Pedro. Balthazar didn’t have the willpower to deal with Pedro anymore today.

“It’ll be fine. At least he will have his head on straight then.” Ursula said in response, but Balthazar just sighed and sat up to grab his guitar.

Balthazar started to play Sigh Not So without looking at Ursula. Knowing how this was how Balthazar figured out things, Ursula let him play a handful of his songs before he finally spoke, “I was just excited Urs.” His phone started to go off and the preview showed that it was Pedro apologizing.

“Can I?” Ursula asked.

Balthazar shrugged, “Sure.”

Ursula silently read the texts that Pedro sent then put the phone face down on Balthazar’s desk. “He knows what he did wrong now..” The moment that Ursula said that, her phone began to go off from texts flooding in.

Bea - Ursula: Did you know that Pedro wasn’t at the gig?

Bea - Ursula: He came over to Ben’s and said he forgot

Ben - Ursula: You’re with Balthy right? Is he okay?

Bea - Ursula: I can’t believe he said he forgot. I know you’re reading this!

Bea - Ursula: But is Balthy okay?

Meg - Ursula: What’s going on?

Ben - Ursula: Just let me know about Balthy. I think Pedro is on his way over.

Ursula had arranged her phone so that Balthazar could look over her shoulder and see who was writing her - which Balthazar saw and then went back to strumming away, pretending like he didn’t notice.

Ursula - Ben: Can you let everyone what’s going. Balthazar is fine. He’s trying to figure everything out.

Ursula - Ben: Find some way to stop Pedro please. Balthazar shouldn’t deal with him right now.

Ben - Ursula: I’ll get Pedro. Just keep me updated. See you soon.

  
  


** *Later in the day* **

Ursula decided to stay with Balthazar for the day and they were hanging out in his room. Rosa had just popped her head into Balthazar’s room to let him know that she would be heading out for the rest of the day. Just as she was adjusting the strap of her bag to head out, someone knocked on the door and Rosa opened it to see Meg holding a few bags.

“Balthazar’s upstairs with Ursula.” Rosa told her, then walked out of the house.

Meg thanked her then closed the door behind her and walked up the stairs. She opened Balthazar’s door and held up the bags. “I heard someone’s boyfriend is trash so, I brought ice cream, bitches!” She announced.

Both Ursula and Balthazar both jumped from where they had been lounging on his floor - Balthazar playing a new song and Ursula taking artistic pictures of her friend, “Hello to you too.” Ursula said, getting over her shock first.

Balthazar smiled and looked between his friends, “Who hasn’t called him Trash yet today?”

“I haven’t.” Ursula said, accepting the carton of ice cream from Meg.

“Why not? He’s complete trash.” Meg asked as she sat in front of them and handed Balthazar a carton as well.

Ursula rolled her eyes, “I refuse to call him that, Meg. He is but I’m not going to call him that.”

Balthazar ignored the girls conversation in favor of opening the ice cream and taking a spoon from Meg’s bag. He took a large spoonful and gratefully started eating the ice cream, moving his guitar out of the way so it didn’t chance getting it dirty.

“So what have you bitches been up to?” Meg asked, taking a spoonful of her ice cream.

Balthazar nodded towards his guitar, “Music. Ursula is doing a photoshoot of angsty!Balthazar kind of photos.” He said, looking over at Ursula who shrugged and smiled in response.

Meg laughed, “You should give me my own photo shoot, babes.”

Ursula just grinned in response at her friend. Balthazar smiled and started to get another spoonful of ice cream, except the spoon somehow managed to fling the ice cream towards Meg and it slowly went down her nice shirt.

“I’m so sorry, Meg.” Balthazar said but Meg waved her friend’s worry off.

“It’s fine, Balthy.” She smiled, “You know, I’ve always wanted to wear a famous Balthazar Sweater™.”

Balthazar smiled, looking to see if Meg was actually serious, then stood up to show meg his sweaters so that she could pick one to wear. Meg picked out what she described as the ‘cutest sweater that Balthazar owned’ and put it on.

Once Meg was settled with her new sweater the three friends ended up hanging out in Balthazar’s room with a stack of movies that they were in agreement to stay up well into the early morning to watch. Meg had produced a large variety of snacks that she had also brought along with the ice cream that the three ended up picking from. The trio ended up picking comfortable spots in Balthazar's room to chill with pillows and blankets as the first movie started.

By the time that they had gotten halfway through through the third movie, Balthazar had fallen asleep laying his head on Ursula’s lap, not trusting Meg at all. The two girls continued on watching the movie for another ten minutes before they heard something hit Balthazar’s second floor window.

Meg and Ursula both froze and looked at each other for a moment. They silently agreed to have Meg get up and go to look to see who or what it was. Ursula gently nudged Balthazar awake, “IT’S PEDRO!” Meg laughed, “He’s with Ben and… does he think this is a romcom or something?”

Balthazar had begun to wake up but, the moment he heard Pedros’ name, he fully awoke, “What?” Balthazar asked, getting up and walking over to his window, pulling it open. The only problem with his timing of opening up the window was that the moment he did that was the same moment that Pedro had sent another rock flying towards Balthazar’s window. It sailed right into his bedroom and only narrowly missed him, calling out in surprise.

Balthazar watched as Ben then started yelling at Pedro and threw a rock at him. Pedro called up a sorry and attempted to duck away from the rock that Ben threw his way, but failed and was hit by the rock.

Ben shook his head at his friend but still went with the plan. He handed Pedro a box that they decorated to look like a boombox with a speaker inside of it. Pedro held the boombox up in the air as Ben messed with his phone. All of a sudden Never Gonna Give You Up started to play loudly from the pretend boombox.

Balthazar couldn’t tell where her voice came from, but he suddenly just heard his sister call out, “YOU’VE BEEN RICKROLLED STANLEY!”

Meg suddenly just started to laugh like this was the greatest thing she had ever seen. Ursula grabbed her camera and started to film both Pedro on the ground and Balthazar who was just looking out the window in slight disbelief. At one point in the song, Balthazar ducked away from the window to grab the rock that had ended up in his room. When the song ended, Balthazar was back at the window and threw it down to Pedro, who didn’t notice it coming at him.

“This isn’t a cheesy rom com.” Balthazar called down, repeating what Meg had said, Pedro’s face fell when Balthazar said that. Balthazar gave a slight smile, “But come inside. It’s cold out.”

By the time that ursula and Balthy got Meg to stop laughing hysterically about the song choice of Pedro’s/Ben’s they headed downstairs to see Ben and Pedro being let in by Rosa who had also seemed to be recording the whole ordeal on her phone.

As the two boys walked into the house, Balthazar noticed two things about both of the boys. Ben was still holding onto his phone and his pockets seemed to be weighed down with the weight of even more rocks that hadn’t been used. Pedro was still holding the box that they had used as a boombox and it was making a slight rattling sound from the speaker that was inside. The boombox also had such intricate details drawn onto it and Meg started to laugh again, “How long did it take the two of you to make that box?”

Pedro seemed not to have heard what Meg said, but her talking seemed to have stunned him back into speaking again, “I’m so sorry that I’m such a trash boyfriend, Balthazar. I can’t believe that I forgot about your gig and I’m sorry for telling you to stop playing music when you were actually telling me why you were mad at me. I know you don’t like confrontation and I shouldn’t have tried to force you into it. I’m just… I’m sorry Balthazar.”

Both of the boys seemed to have forgotten that there were other people in the room who were watching them intensely to see their reactions. Ursula was the one to come back to her senses and drag away Ben, Rosa , and Meg (who was still giggling about how hard the boys worked on the box).

Balthazar smiled at Pedro, not realizing all their friends left, “You should really know better than to try and tell me to stop playing music. It doesn’t work.”

Pedro hung his head, “I know, Balth. That was a stupid thing for me to say. I know music is your life. (#Sorry).”

Ben, who had managed to get away from Ursula and was now hiding out of sight of the two boys, said under his breath, “Okay. Now that the unnecessary angst is out of the way… kiss!”

“Well, I’m glad to see that Ben managed to explain to you what you did wrong… and helped you fix it.” Balthazar said, a grin on his face.

Pedro looked at Balthazar and smiled, “I’m not that good at fixing things am I?”

“You aren’t, but I love you anyway.” Balthazar responded.

“So…” Pedro said carefully, “We’re okay now?”

Balthazar paused to think about it for a moment, just to panic his boyfriend, but then nodded, “As long as you don’t miss a gig that I’ve been telling you about for a month, then we will be okay.”

Pedro nodded, “Or tell you to stop playing your music and talk to me.” He added smartly.

Laughing, Balthazar agreed, “Yes, or tell me to stop playing music.” He smiled.

The couple heard another faint, “now kiss!” from Ben and decided to give him what he wanted - and from the sounds of it, Meg and Rosa who were also hiding away. Pedro and Balthazar embraced and gave their friends and family a show.

 

 

 


	2. Pedro's PoV

***After Leaving Balthy’s House***

Pedro had gone over to Ben’s house after he had left Balthazar’s, he had faintly heard Rosa mutter something before he had completely walked to his car, but he didn’t catch what it was. Just as he pulled out he had passed Ursula, but decided against saying anything to her. While Pedro didn’t expect Ben to know what was going on with Balthazar, he thought that he might be of some help to himself. Anyway, Ben would probably side with Pedro when it came to Balthazar overreacting.

When Pedro pulled in he only saw Ben’s car, so he knew that Ben’s parents weren’t in right now. He knocked on the door and Ben opened it almost immediately, “PEDRO! I figured you were with Balthy!” Ben practically dragged Pedro into the house and shut the door behind him, “How can I help you?”

Pedro rolled his eyes at his friend, “Do you know what’s going on with Balthy? He is refusing to talk to me and all Ursula said was that he was mad at me.”

“Well he seemed fine at his gig yesterday, didn’t he? Best performance I’ve seen at least, which is saying something with Balth.” Ben said as Beatrice walked out of the bathroom and stood behind Pedro.

Pedro’s face suddenly fell, “Oh shit. Oh shit. He had a gig yesterday.” It all came back to him suddenly, for the past month Balthazar had been telling him about this gig and the song, “He was so excited.”

“We all thought that you were backstage with Balthy! Meg even started to say-” Bea stopped Ben from finishing that sentence.

“What the hell, Pedro!” Pedro spun around and practically hid behind Ben when he saw Bea standing a few steps away from him, “What could you have possibly been doing last night?! All of his friends were there! John was there!”

Pedro shook his head, “So that’s where John was!” He ran a hand through his hair and down his face, “I’m a shit boyfriend. I can’t believe I forgot about it!”

“You are trash Pedro. I can’t believe you.” Beatrice shook her head.

Ben glared at Pedro, “Seriously, what the hell were you doing last night?”

“I looked around for John and then I guess I fell asleep early?” Pedro said, trying to remember.

“What? In the trash can where you belong?” Bea spat, completely done with Pedro.

“You need to go over to Balthazar’s house and explain that to him,” Ben told Pedro trying to separate Bea from murdering Pedro on the spot. “Balthazar even sung Glare from Sheep, Dog, & Wolf so Meg spread around that you two went back to his place early. Which is why we all thought you were backstage!”

Pedro’s shoulders dropped, “I can’t believe that I just forgot like that.”

Bea moved from around Ben and opened back up Ben’s front door, “Go, Trash Prince. Now.”

Nodding, Pedro walked into his car and pulled out his phone to text his boyfriend.

 

(10:21) Pedro - Balthazar: I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I missed your gig. (read at 10:22)

(10:21) Pedro - Balthazar: And you were so excited about your new song. (read at 10:22)

(10:26) Pedro - Balthazar: Oh my god. You were playing your song for me. I told you to stop. (read at 10:26)

(10:27) Pedro - Balthazar: I’m so so so sorry. (read at 10:27)

  
  
  


***Ten Minutes After Pedro Sent That Text***

Pedro had stopped by his house to try and sort out what he was going to say to Balthazar, since he obviously wasn’t the best at coming up with things to say on the spot, he knew that he should have everything sorted. Just as he pulled into his house, however, he realized that the vehicle that had been following him for a bit that he had been trying to ignore, pulled in behind him. He froze for a moment before realizing that it was Ben’s car.

“Ben? Why did you-” Pedro started to ask as Ben walked over to him but Ben just shook his head.

“Do you remember how, before anyone started dating, I had said that being single was muchos good and relationships were fucking terrible?” Ben asked, looking at his friend who just stared at him. Ben took Pedro’s stare as him understanding, “Well, now that you are in a relationship, you have to find someway to make it work - even when you fuck up as bad as you did. And trust me, my friend, you fucked up bad time.”

Ben walked to the front door and waited for Pedro, who slowly walked over to his friend, “Ben. Why are you here?”

“Look, I have to keep you away from Balthazar, so I have taken it upon myself to help you and Balthy get back together. But if you forget about something this important again, I can’t promise someone may not just kill you on the spot.”

Pedro stared, “What could you possibly have planned?”

Benedick just grinned, “Let me inside and you’ll find out. Just remember, I am the Love God that got you and Balthy together.”

Knowing he couldn’t do anything else, Pedro just nodded and let Ben in, unsure about what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
